Claim me!: Shizuo Heiwajima
by Cehache
Summary: Drabbles, viñetas y fics que van saliendo para 30vicios. He decidido agruparlos todos aquí, cada uno un capítulo. Habrá Shizaya.
1. Límite

Hace tiempo que los límites entre Shizuo e Izaya se deformaron, y acabó uno entrando en el territorio del otro.

Aunque su juego siempre hubiese sido el de cazador y presa, los dos sabían lo que estaba permitido. Esto es, prácticamente cualquier tipo de violencia física, cualquier tipo de amenaza y toda la violencia verbal que se les antojase.

Y realmente no saben quién fue el primero en joderlo todo y sobrepasar el primer límite de los muchos que ya se han saltado a estas alturas, porque no saben quién besó primero, o quién metió las manos antes bajo la camiseta del otro.

Tampoco entienden muy bien –porque no quieren ni pensar en ello- qué serie de catástrofes les han llevado al ritual semanal en el que, en algún punto del fin de semana, Izaya aparece ante Shizuo, a traición y por la espalda, para variar. Desencadena, por su puesto, en una persecución suicida por callejones, y a partir de ahí, de alguna manera, sin decirse una palabra, acaban los dos jadeando en un rincón oscuro, o si tienen la suficiente paciencia, en el sofá –o la cama, o la cocina, o contra una pared- de la casa de Shizuo.

Pero la última noche es demasiado, porque tampoco saben quién ha roto el último límite: si Izaya por quedarse dormido en sus brazos, o Shizuo por no echarlo a patadas.

.


	2. Obsesión

_La vida es muy injusta_, decidió Shizuo el día en el que decidió dejar de enfadarse con Karisawa y resignarse ante el hecho de que haga lo que haga, en la mente de la chica siempre va a ser un objeto de deseo.

Objeto de deseo de Izaya, ni siquiera de ella, que podría pasar.

Y es que Shizuo sabía –sabe- exactamente lo que pasa por la cabeza de la chica. Según su mente desviada, él está obsesionado con Izaya –lo cual es completamente falso-, además es por razones "amorosas" –tiembla sólo con pensarlo-, y no se cree que –DE VERDAD- el día en que por fin atrape a Izaya sólo y desvalido en la calle y a plena luz del día, le va a dar la paliza de su vida, si no acaba destrozándolo por siempre jamás.

Le fastidia pensar que él se queda con la fama de obseso, cuando realmente el que no cesa de presentarse delante de él, de perseguirlo, inculparlo, y joderle la vida cuando se le presenta la mínima ocasión, es en realidad la rata asquerosa.

Lo que le termina de rematar es pensar que podría darle miles de argumentos para convencerla de que él no tiene ninguna obsesión, pero no es algo de lo que esté dispuesto a hablar con ella ni, por extensión, con nadie. No descarta que quizás el día que no pueda más, acuda a contárselo a Celty, pero no a Karisawa, que no sabría cerrar la boca ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Además, intentar negarlo y dar "excusas" –que no son tales, porque son verdad-, sólo resultaría más sospechoso que simplemente callarse y esperar que la gente la siga tomando por loca durante mucho tiempo.

¡Sería tan fácil y creíble explicarle cómo son las cosas! Porque no fue él el que lo persiguió la primera vez, hace casi diez años, para quitarle la bufanda que a día de hoy aún no le ha devuelto. Situación: violenta. Motivo de Izaya: Joderle la vida porque es divertido. Reacción de Shizuo: Record mundial de los cien metros lisos.

Tampoco empezó fue él la segunda vez cuando en las duchas de la escuela Izaya le tocó el culo desnudo y salió corriendo riéndose como un histérico. Situación: violenta. Motivo de Izaya: Vete tú a saber. Reaccion de Shizuo: Lanzamiento de ducha –con sistema de tuberías colgante incluído-.

Como la primera vez que Izaya intentó robarle un beso. _Intentó_. Porque no lo consiguió y además se llevó de regalo un ojo negro e hinchado durante una semana, por lo menos. Cada vez que lo había visto esa semana se le había formado una sonrisa gigante en los labios… la única vez desde que se conocen. Situación: violenta. Motivo de Izaya: Sólo Dios sabe y por favor, que no se lo cuente. Reacción de Shizuo: Odio y más violencia.

La primera vez que Izaya intentó robarle un beso y lo consiguió, habían estado persiguiéndose durante horas hasta que Shizuo –influido por el medio paquete de tabaco que se había fumado inmediatamente antes de que la pulga se le echase encima sin avisar-, cayó rendido sin fuerzas y exhausto, apoyándo la espalda contra una pared para que las rodillas no le temblasen y acabase rebozado en un charco cual croqueta. Porque para colmo estaba lloviendo y estaba empapado y seguramente al día siguiente estaría enfermo e Izaya se habría salido con la suya. El informante se le acercó en el momento en que cerró los ojos para recuperar el aliento y le le besó sin más, dejándole sabor a lluvia en los labios. Shizuo no se había molestado en abrir los ojos hasta pasados unos minutos, decidido a marcharse a casa y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

De acuerdo, sí que fue el primero cuando intentó matarlo con el método "arrancamiento de cabeza por portería de fútbol"… pero esto es causa y tiene como consecuencia el odio. En serio.

En definitiva… ¡él no está obsesionado con Izaya! Perseguirlo cada vez que se le pone delante; buscarlo con la mirada cuando camina por las calles de Ikebukuro; esperar que sea él, en uno de esos mensajes que nunca contesta, cada vez que le suena el teléfono… no significa que esté obsesionado con Izaya.

Y es que es imposible que Karisawa sepa que nunca ha sentido lo que sintió cuando por fin Izaya le besó por primera vez, ¿no? Porque lo reconoce, y eso significa que no tiene un problema con ello. Además queda en el pasado.

Mientras Shizuo va pensando le sobreviene un sudor frío que le hace ponerse nervioso porque esa tía parece que lo sabe todo sobre él cuando lo mira fijamente, y empieza a rechinar los dientes de la ansiedad.

Porque no puede ser, es imposible que Karisawa sepa las veces que Izaya se ha presentado en su apartamento con la cabeza agachada, lágrimas en los ojos y buscando un lugar y alguien con quien pasar la noche para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea lo que quiera que sea que le ocurre en su trabajo con los yakuza.

Y es imposible que sepa de las mañanas en las que se han despertado en la misma cama y en vez de salir corriendo sólo lo ha abrazado más fuerte, sin querer dejarlo ir hasta que han pasado los minutos, se ha espabilado y se ha dado cuenta de lo rídiculo de la situación, se han vestido en silencio y cada uno ha seguido su propio camino.

Es imposible que nadie sepa, ni ahora ni nunca, las cosas que se han dicho con la luz apagada y en susurros, labios con labios repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, cubiertos en sudor y su propia vergüenza, el sonrosado de sus mejillas invisible para el otro, piel con piel y respiraciones arrítmicas y estremeciéndose, y manos que acarician cualquier trozo de piel que se pone en su camino.

Y cuando termina de reconocérslo todo, es posible que Shizuo esté un poquito obsesionado con Izaya, pero es imposible que Karisawa lo sepa, ¿verdad?


	3. Dinero

#22: Dinero.

The Dollars. Cobrador de deudas. Sushi de oferta. Impuestos. Multas por destrozo de mobiliario urbano.

_La vida en Ikebukuro cada vez gira más en torno al dinero_, piensa Shizuo esa mañana mientras desayuna al aire libre en uno de los cafés de una céntrica plaza de la creciente ciudad. Aunque realmente lo que quiere decir es que es _su_ vida la que cada vez gira más en torno al dinero.

Quizás empezó hace un par de años, cuando Kasuka comenzó a ganar cantidades ingentes de dinero mientras él consideraba un logro conservar el mismo trabajo dos días seguidos.

Aunque si se remonta todavía más hacia atrás, ve que su primer gran problema en Ikebukuro fue por dinero. Esos cabrones que habían intentado robar la caja registradora en la pastelería que había de camino al colegio habían acabado en un estado lamentable cuando él apenas tenía doce años y Kasuka ocho.

_Buenos tiempos a pesar de todo_, piensa el rubio y no puede evitar sonreír.

Piensa en todos los personajes que rodean su día a día, y muchos tienen alguna atadura con el dinero, aunque supone que cualquier humano con necesidades básicas –todos- están atados lo quieran o no.

Karisawa y _el otro_ –nunca recordará cómo se llama-, pasan los días quemando dinero en manga y todo tipo de merchandising en tiendas del gran centro; Saburo trabaja para gastar el noventa por ciento de su sueldo en su furgoneta, y el otro diez por ciento en cds de cantantes adolescentes; Tom es cobrador de deudas y punto; Simon usa los peores ingredientes en su sushi y causa incontables intoxicaciones gástricas a la semana por ahorrar unos yenes.

Luego están Shinra y Celty, que hacen lo que hacen por razones diferentes. Por amor, probablemente. Y Kadota, que tiene un trabajo que adora y que simplemente busca pertenecer a algún sitio.

Los críos sólo buscan lo que todos buscan en algún momento de su vida, antes o después, y es un cambio, un rumbo nuevo.

Y él mismo. Es el ayudante de Tom. Reclama dinero a los que lo deben para ganar dinero para él mismo. Es probablemente el que más involucrado está, si lo pone de esa manera. ¿Para qué vive, realmente?

Para trabajar no, porque tampoco es que se mate. Vive para poder ver a Kasuka y a su madre de vez en cuando. Para salir con Kadota y estar con alguien sin que haga falta hablar de nada. Para fastidiar a Shinra y para hablar con Celty. Para el último cigarro del día cerrando la oficina con Tom. Para sobrevivir día tras día al sushi de Simon. Para asegurarse de que los críos no se metan en líos.

Y para pelearse con Izaya. Es un elemento imprescindible en la vida de esta ciudad. O una vez más, en _su_ vida. Y la rata es más rata que todos los demás, porque trafica con información, con la vida de los demás, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Para poder vivir en Shinjuku en ese bonito edificio que tantas veces ha visto sólo desde fuera.

Eso es lo que siempre ha pensado, aunque últimamente realmente empieza a creer que Izaya dice la verdad y que hace lo que hace porque está tocado de la cabeza. Quizás sí que es cierto que todo es por curiosidad. Por… amor, aunque se le pongan los pelos de punta sólo de pensar en esa palabra asociada al insecto de cualquier manera, directa o indirecta.

Quizás el aburrimiento lo haya llevado a esto. Quizás fuese una mala relación con su familia o quizás fuese él mismo el que llevó a la pulga a cerrarse en sí mismo. Quizás fue al revés, y fue Izaya el que le hizo reprimir su ira. Puede ser que si nunca se hubiesen conocido, ahora estuviesen haciendo lo mismo que hacen, pero por otros motivos. Porque los dos sirven para sus empleos, y son rematadamente buenos en lo que hacen.

Sabe que las vidas de los dos no serían iguales si no se hubiesen conocido, así que supone que si ahora es feliz, algo de ello se lo debe a él. Porque no son demasiadas las cosas que le motivan a seguir día a día, a adorar Ikebukuro y no poder dejarlo ir, así que todas y cada una tienen un rincón en su corazón.

Para lo bueno, y para lo malo.

El sol empieza a arderle en las mejillas, y se da cuenta de que lleva demasiado tiempo en la terraza y que debería haberse marchado hacia la oficina hace unos cinco minutos.

Pide la cuenta y cuando el joven camarero que le atiende trae el ticket, no puede evitar dejar el doble de propina.

Debe ser la primera vez en la historia de los dos, en la que pensar en Izaya le pone de buen humor.


	4. Control

Control es la palabra que Shizuo Heiwajima más odia en el mundo. La odia más que a Izaya, y eso es decir mucho.

Porque es control precisamente lo que no posee, en prácticamente ningún aspecto de su vida. Y es que fuma como un desquiciado, come dulces por kilos y persigue a Izaya como si la vida le fuera en ello; entre otras cosas.

Y, por supuesto, y aunque lo deje para el final, lo peor de todo. Lo que ha marcado su vida. Esa fuerza descomunal y los ataques de ira que van ligados a ella y que se apoderan de él y le llevan a hacer todas las cosas de las que luego se arrepiente.

Odia cuando lo siente venir porque sabe que cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos y de nuevo vuelva a ser _él_, tendrá que evaluar los destrozos. Y a veces, las bajas.

Le gustaría por una vez poder decidir, ser capaz de conceder clemencia, o simplemente huir de lo que le desagrada, como el resto de los humanos, aunque le llamasen cobarde.

A veces sin querer, ni darse cuenta, su mente lo formula como un _a veces querría ser humano_, y es cuando controla lo único que ha aprendido a controlar con los años: las lágrimas.

.


	5. Medicina

No puede haber una persona en el universo conocido que tenga menos que ver con Shizuo que uno de sus mejores amigos: Shinra Kishitani.

A veces el rubio piensa que ni siquiera le cae bien, y no se engaña al reconocer que si han acabado en el mismo círculo ha sido por coyunturas del destino. Si no hubiese caído en la misma clase que él, y más tarde en el instituto; si hubiese podido elegir entre todos los amigos del mundo, seguramente hubiese sido el último de la lista. O más bien el penúltimo, porque el campo contemplaría también a Izaya.

Pero resulta que el resto del universo – al menos el comprendido dentro de los límites de Ikebukuro- no lo quiso a él. Ahora mismo no los culpa e incluso los comprende, y se pregunta si él en su lugar también hubiese dado la espalda a un monstruo como él.

Como las posibilidades se agotaban, decidió dejarle entrar en su vida, aunque ello supusiera continuas charlas sobre cualquier extravagancia que se le pasase por la cabeza.

Gracias a Dios, el tiempo que pasaban a solas, llegados al instituto, fue menos con la aparición de Kadota, que le proporcionó un compañero silencioso cuando debía serlo, y que le subiese la moral cuando la ocasión lo requiriese.

Hoy en día, pensar en Shinra suele ponerle de mala uva, porque no entiende que Celty esté con alguien así, porque sólo se ven cuando hay problemas, y porque la edad sólo lo ha hecho aún más charlatán.

Sin embargo, un limitado número de veces, no puede ver al joven médico como una molestia sino como una bendición. Y no sólo en los casos en los que necesita puntos de sutura, que le extraigan una bala o que le reconstruyan un brazo, sino cuando recuerda ocasiones en las que su presencia había sido mucho menos práctica, e incluso se atrevería a decir que totalmente desinteresada.

Como aquellas interminables tardes –y noches- en el hospital, recuperándose de múltiples fracturas, siempre con Kadota a un lado y Shinra al otro. Le había insistido al principio –y amenazado- para que no lo acompañase, pero él siempre había estado ahí, intentando al menos hacerle más llevadera la espera.

O los cumpleaños en los cuales su casa no rebosaba de niños jugando, sino que la estampa solía incluir a su madre, su padre, Kasuka, Kadota y Shinra, el cual este último año tras año casualmente "pasaba por el barrio".

Él podía mirarle con cara de enfado, pero los dos sabían que a Shinra le sentaba bien tener siempre a alguien a su alrededor.

Y un día, Shizuo se levanta y sabe que ha soñado con alguno de esos cumpleaños, no sabe cuál exactamente, y alarmado se tira de la cama –literalmente- hacia el calendario más cercano.

Cuando el 2 de abril a primera hora de la mañana está en la confitería que hay cerca de su casa decidiendo qué tarta comprar, no puede evitar –ni quiere- sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

.


End file.
